


19. Hibernation.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [19]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postIt’s a popular human tale that Witchers hibernate.This is not true.
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	19. Hibernation.

**Author's Note:**

> They have to maintain the keep, sure, but no one said they had to be morning witchers to do it XDDD

It’s a popular human tale that Witchers hibernate.

This is not true.

Humans think it because they see the Witchers retreat to their keeps during winters, and assume they must be sleeping. This is because they are seemingly unaware that Witchers talk to one another, perhaps deceived by the fact that most Witchers are rather taciturn when it comes to talking to humans.

Jaskier though… he seems to believe that anything humans think to be true is a lie. Roach is very amused, then, when he first spends the winter with them. Geralt, who is usually up with the first light, and walking out of towns before most people have even properly opened their eyes, tends to sleep in terribly during the winter. In fact, most Witchers take the much-needed time to rest during winter.

Goes to show, really, Roach thinks while she watches the perplexed bard practice scales in the stables, with the rest of the horses as his only company during the mornings. He should know better than to believe in extremes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
